


for every action

by amsves



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Forehead Kisses, Half-Sibling Incest, I mean, Inspired by Tangled (2010), Isolation, M/M, Young Lelouch, kinda??, schneizel is not a good example of how to be loving brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amsves/pseuds/amsves
Summary: When war breaks out in Japan, Lelouch is sent home to Pendragon and placed into Schneizel's care. From then, he is groomed to be the perfect protegé for his brother, but the best laid plans of mice and men often go awry.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My first chaptered fic in quite some time! I've got it planned out to be three parts, but we'll see. 
> 
> It starts innocent enough but will descend into canon-typical violence and some other, darker themes. I'll update the tags and warnings every time I post a new chapter.

This is not a fairy tale. It is a cautionary tale. It clearly outlines the consequences of disobeying those who only want the best for you in favor of your own childish whims. It teaches that for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. And it starts with a boy named Schneizel el Britannia, second in line for the Imperial Throne.

 

-

 

Like all children from large families, Schneizel had siblings whom he liked, and siblings whom he did not like. He also had a favorite sibling by the name of Lelouch vi Britannia, seventeenth in line for the Throne, son of Marianne the Flash. 

 

Schneizel found the rest of his siblings either dull or foolish. Marrybell, Carine, and Guinevere were prime examples of the first trait. The three of them weren’t stupid; they knew how the world worked, and simply … didn’t care. They were too absorbed in their own private spheres of court life to be involved with the outside world. On the other hand, Euphemia, Clovis, and Odysseus were too naive. Each believed in some grand fever dream of a painless, peaceful world, and were perfectly content to labor under that delusion in favor of waking up. Schneizel found both groups insufferable.

 

Lelouch fit into neither category. Innocent yet not foolish, he was the only sibling around whom Schneizel could stand to be, and, by extension, the only one against whom Schneizel would play chess. Schneizel recognized Lelouch’s immense innate natural talents for strategy, and knew that if he were allowed to bloom he would be a force with which to be reckoned. And, none the least, Lelouch was pretty. Delicately pale with striking violet eyes, Lelouch was already drawing eyes from rich nobles and foreign royals looking to arrange marriages. 

 

Acting prudently, Schneizel drew Lelouch in under his wing and trained him in the ways of chess and military strategy. Schneizel’s own strategy was two-fold; with Lelouch under his control, he could take credit for the younger’s successes while simultaneously ensuring that Lelouch was never  _ too _ successful, lest he challenge Schneizel’s own bid for the Throne. The plan worked perfectly until one day, when Lelouch stormed up to their father in a fit of rage and inveighed against him for allowing Marianne to be assassinated by terrorists. Driven by childish impulse, Lelouch denounced his claim to the throne and, as punishment, was to be sent to Japan as a hostage for negotiations the next day. 

 

Schneizel could have slapped Lelouch; instead, under the cover of night, he snuck into Lelouch’s room and kissed the sleeping boy on the forehead. He squeezed the younger boy’s hand in his own, and whispered, “ _ You’ll come back to me, I know it. I swear it upon my claim to the throne, that I will have you back, Lelouch vi Britannia _ .”

 

Lelouch didn’t stir. Schneizel snuck back to his own rooms and, in the morning, watched Lelouch board the plane that would take him halfway across the world from Schneizel.

 

Just over a month later, the negotiations with Japan soured and the Japanese army fired upon Britannian forces. Immediately, both countries were plunged into a war. The feeble communications between Lelouch and Schneizel, largely in the form of letters, ceased, and they were plunged into radio silence. Schneizel, fearing for his brother’s life, requested a private audience with his father, the Emperor Charles, in which he got down on both knees and begged his father to forgive his wayward son and summon him home once more. Schneizel had never begged before, and likely never would again, if he could help it, but the matter of Lelouch was more important than the matter of his pride. The latter could always be repaired, but Lelouch would be lost forever.

 

The Emperor Charles agreed, on two conditions: that Lelouch be solely Schneizel’s responsibility, and thus remain stripped of his title, and that it would be announced that Lelouch had died in Japan, so as not to weaken the Emperor Charles’ image. Schneizel accepted the conditions, relieved, and preparations were made to retrieve his favorite brother immediately.

 

-

 

Lelouch and Schneizel stepped into the Aries Villa. Thick with dust, it was obvious that it had been uninhabited since the demise of Marianne. “Brother …” Lelouch began, “Must I really live here?”

 

Schneizel nodded, and plastered a sympathetic smile across his face. “I know that this place brings back painful memories, Lelouch, but it is important that you remain here. The fact is that Father is still greatly upset with you for your performance in the court, but he never comes here.” Schneizel ruffled Lelouch’s hair. “You see, Lelouch, our father is a great man, but he, like most others, is afraid of ghosts.” Lelouch opened his mouth to interject, but Schneizel pressed a gloved finger to the younger boy’s lips and continued. “Not ghosts in the traditional sense, but phantoms of the past who haunt your memory. A man afraid of ghosts will avoid his past because he is afraid of the memories it will bring. Do you understand now?” 

 

Lelouch nodded, and Schneizel let his smile meet his eyes. He squatted down to meet Lelouch’s eyes. “It takes a truly exceptional man to throw away his fear of ghosts. I will not have you be anything short of extraordinary.”

 

“I understand, brother.”

 

“Good. I’m proud of you, Lelouch.” Schneizel stood back up. “Oh, and you’ll need to start acting like the assistant you are, and not the esteemed prince you once were. It wouldn’t do for Father to see you acting so high-and-mighty when for all intents and purposes you’re no better than a servant now. Only in private may we revert to the way we once were. Do you understand me, Lelouch?”

 

“I understand, Onii-sama.”

 

Schneizel could hardly believe his ears. Before he could stop himself, he had slapped Lelouch across the face. A large red handprint throbbed against his pale cheek. That was the first time he had handled his younger brother without the tenderness and reverence of a slip of lace, or fractal of glass. “The language of the Elevens is forbidden, you fool! Don’t you remember?” Schneizel pulled Lelouch in for a hug, grasping the younger boy tightly to him. “Swear to me that you’ll never speak another word of Japanese as long as you live.”

 

“I swear it, brother.”

 

“Good,” Schneizel replied, stroking Lelouch’s hair. “Now, come. Let’s get you settled in.”


	2. Part the First

Lelouch groaned as sunlight streamed through the window in his bedroom, alighting on his face. He uncurled from his tight ball and stretched, wincing at the sharp protests from his cramped muscles. After all these years, he still wasn’t completely at ease with sleeping alone in the Aries Villa, and thus his sleep tended to be anything but restful. The night hours brought back memories of his earlier years here, followed by visions of the--no, he was not going to waste precious daylight dwelling on it. It was time to get to work.

 

Every morning, Lelouch started by taking a hot bath. Then, it would be time to cook breakfast. Normally, said meal consisted of some variety of eggs, toast, and bacon. After a satisfying meal, he would clean the kitchen, and then every other square inch of the Villa until Schneizel arrived.

 

His brother came in for lunch every day, and normally stayed until after dinner. They would eat, then Schneizel would work on military strategy or paperwork for the Empire while Lelouch prepared dinner, sewed, or read until dinnertime. Occasionally, Schneizel brought Cornelia and Kanon, and sometimes Lelouch was even allowed to sit in on the strategy meetings they held in the Villa. Only ever in the Villa, of course, and never when they were hosted in the Imperial Palace. Lelouch was under strict orders to never leave the Villa, no matter the reason. 

 

The orders didn’t use to bother Lelouch too much, until the darkness fell and Schneizel retired for the day. That was when Lelouch wished he could leave and go anywhere else but the Villa. 

 

But recently, Lelouch had been found wanting. Not for necessities, like clothes or food--Schneizel always brought groceries, and could bring clothing as well, if Lelouch tired of making his own--but for ways to stave off boredom. He’d read every one of the thousand books in the Villa’s library, and though Schneizel visited the library for him once every two weeks, Lelouch burned through the new reading material in a day. He had hundreds of records and a gramophone with which to play them, but was strictly forbidden from accessing the Internet. All communication with the outside world was via letter, and was delivered via Schneizel to the post. 

 

Schneizel had explained that the reason for Lelouch’s seclusion was for his own safely; to announce his presence to the outside world would be a “security risk” which would threaten his very life. The terrorists, Schneizel had informed him, were not satisfied with slaying just Marianne; they were after Lelouch and his sister as well. To protect their lives, Lelouch must hide. Lelouch begrudgingly complied, out of respect for Schneizel, but chafed every day he was locked indoors. 

 

Lelouch groaned and drained the bath. It was time to get a move on and prepare breakfast. Hiding in the bath wouldn’t help him work up the nerve to ask such a favor from his brother. And indeed, quite a surplus of nerve was needed.

 

Never settling for less than perfection meant that there was quite a bit to clean everyday, and coupled with Lelouch’s anxiety the time until Schneizel’s arrival passed in the blink of an eye. Lelouch didn’t even hear his brother enter until Schneizel appeared in the bathroom which he was currently cleaning. He knocked twice on the doorframe, and Lelouch almost dunked his own head in the toilet for shock. “B-brother!” he exclaimed, throwing off his plastic gloves and scrambling to give Schneizel a hug. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

 

“You were too absorbed in your cleaning, I see,” Schneizel smiled, gesturing to Lelouch’s current outfit, which consisted of a frilly apron atop his normal clothes, paired with pink scrubbing gloves and a kerchief in his hair. 

 

Lelouch blushed. “Well, that doesn’t matter. Come, sit down. I’ll fix us some lunch.”

 

Lelouch darted into the kitchen and started dicing vegetables for a salad. Schneizel reclined at the table and leafed through the daily paper. “You know,” Lelouch mentioned, as casually as he could, “Your birthday is in three days.”

 

“Indeed,” Schneizel confirmed as he scanned the headlines. “Wondering what to get me for my birthday this year?”

 

“Well, actually,” Lelouch bit his lip from nerves, but carried on, “I was wondering if I could throw you a special dinner here, instead of you attending one at the Palace. I know, it’s selfish of me, but I really want to show my appreciation for all you’ve done for me--” Lelouch cut himself off as Schneizel wrapped him in a hug from behind.

 

“That sounds lovely, dear brother,” Schneizel hummed into Lelouch’s ear. “I’ll have my party at the palace moved to the day after.”

 

“No, there’s no need for that. I’ll hold mine the day after. Wouldn’t it look strange for you to move your party so suddenly for no discernable reason?”

 

Schneizel made a pleased sound. “You are truly wonderful, Lelouch. You’re right. Very well.”

 

Lelouch breathed a sigh of relief as Schneizel sat back down at the table. One down, one to go. “So, I was thinking I’d prepare all of your favorite foods, but that requires some groceries which I don’t have on hand …” he trailed off, before squaring his shoulders in determination. “Brother--”

 

“I’ll have Kanon bring you anything you need,” Schneizel interjected. “Money is no object, Lelouch. Whatever you wish will be yours.”

 

Lelouch tried again. “Well, the thing is--”

 

“Of course, do try to have some consideration for the time restraint,” Schneizel continued. “If it’s not readily available in Pendragon, I can’t see it coming in in time for the party, so be mindful--”

 

“I want to go to Pendragon,” Lelouch blurted out, before slapping a hand over his own mouth. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

 

“No.”

 

Lelouch stood there, agape. “But  _ brother _ !”

 

“I said  _ no _ , Lelouch.”

 

“Brother, please,” Lelouch pleaded. “I’d bring as many guards as you’d like, I’d wear a disguise, hell, even crossdress, but I need to do this!”

 

Schneizel stood, cradling his head in his hands. “How many times must I tell you? The risk is too great, Lelouch!”

 

“But Schneizel,  _ please _ !” Lelouch got down on his knees and prostrated himself before his brother. He’d learned through experience it was the easiest way to calm his brother down.

 

Schneizel gently caressed the exposed skin at the back of Lelouch’s neck before picking the latter up by his collar and holding him above the ground. “My word is final,” he intoned, before throwing Lelouch to the floor. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Lelouch. I’ll make sure Kanon or someone stops by to bring you those groceries.” With that, he turned away. 

 

Lelouch was stunned. Schneizel was leaving  _ now?  _ “B-but we haven’t even had lunch yet!”

 

“You’ll survive.”

 

“No, I mean, you’ll leave me here by myself until tomorrow?!”

 

Schneizel shrugged, still turned away from Lelouch. “You’re a big boy now, Lelouch, isn’t that right? You’re old enough to stand up to me now, so you should be old enough to take care of yourself.”

 

Lelouch could feel the darkness creeping up on him, could hear the ghosts whispering in his ears.  _ Don’t be shy _ , they cooed.  _ Come visit your mother!  _ “N-no, please! Brother, I’m sorry!” 

 

Schneizel moved towards the door. “See you tomorrow, Lelouch.” 

 

Lelouch scrambled to his feet and chased after Schneizel. Just as the latter opened the door,  Lelouch threw his arms around Schneizel’s waist. “No! You can’t leave me!”

 

“Let me go, Lelouch,” Schneizel demanded calmly.

 

Lelouch only clung tighter, eyes screwed shut. “Not until you promise you won’t leave me alone!”

 

“Alright, fine.” Lelouch blinked and relaxed his hold, shocked “But promise me something, Lelouch.”

 

“ _ Anything _ ,” Lelouch swore, desperately grateful.

 

Schneizel turned and hooked a finger under Lelouch’s chin, tipping it upward to make eye contact. He pulled Lelouch closer to him so that their bodies were flush together. Lelouch could feel Schneizel’s slow, steady heartbeat over his rapidly fluttering own. “Don’t ever disobey me again.”

 

“I promise, brother.”

 

Schneizel pulled Lelouch in for a hug, tucking his younger brother’s head into his chest. He ran his fingers through Lelouch’s hair and kissed his forehead lightly. “Good. Now, lunch?”


	3. Part the Second

Lelouch was not going to be dissuaded this time. It was the day before Schneizel’s birthday, and he was going to go to Pendragon.

 

He would have loved to see Nunnally, but he didn’t even know where she was, and he would never risk her safety. Besides, she hadn’t responded to his letters in years. Maybe she was angry at him. 

 

The thought saddened him, but he pushed it out of his mind. Going to Pendragon was just a test run. Maybe later he could visit the Palace and learn what he could. For now, he was focused on evading detection. 

 

Lelouch slowly cracked the door open, just wide enough for him to see out. No guards in sight. He threw it open, laughing. So Schneizel had thought fear alone would keep Lelouch vi Britannia holed up in his gilded birdcage? Well, not anymore--

 

Footsteps.  _ Shit! _

 

Lelouch ducked back into the Villa, but not fast enough. The guard on duty broke into a sprint and tackled him back into the Villa. Lelouch struggled feebly, but he knew it was futile. Seven years with no physical activity other than cooking and cleaning had taken a toll on his muscle mass. He probably didn’t even weigh more than a hundred pounds. 

 

Lelouch grimaced as he raised his head to make eye-contact the best he could with the guard, despite the helmet. “Lelouch vi Britannia commands you,” he spat, “Unhand me this instant!” 

 

To his surprise, the guard did just so, unpinning Lelouch’s arms from the floor, though his legs remained under the guard’s weight. “Lelouch? Is it really you?”

 

Lelouch was shocked. “Who are you?” The guard didn’t reply, just went about removing his helmet. “Answer me!”

 

The helmet came off, revealing a head of curly brown hair and a pair of emerald eyes. “Lelouch, it’s me! Suzaku!”

 

“S-su-suzaku?” Lelouch couldn’t believe it. “You’re  _ here _ ? In Pendragon? As a soldier? How?”

 

“I should be asking you that question!” Suzaku retorted. “You’re dead!”

 

Lelouch had to have misheard. “I’m  _ what? _ ”

 

“Look, never mind for now.” Suzaku stood and extended a hand to Lelouch, who accepted it gratefully. “I’m under strict orders to let no one save for Prince Schneizel and his immediate company in or out. I’m sorry, Lelouch, but-”

 

“No way,” Lelouch interjected, breezing past Suzaku. “You are not keeping me locked up for one second more, Suzaku. I need to go to Pendragon immediately. It’s extremely important; it’s about Brother’s birthday.” Suzaku opened his mouth to retort, but Lelouch was already in the doorway, looking back at him. “I’d love it if you came along, though? You see, I’ve never been to the big city before.” He tucked a piece of hair behind his ear. “It would be nice to have some protection. I’ve heard it’s dangerous to go alone.”

 

Suzaku sighed. “I suppose you’re going whether I come with you or not?” 

 

Lelouch smiled innocently. 

 

Suzaku sighed again. “You’ll want to bring a lunch; it’s a decent walk.”

 

-

 

Suzaku was right; the walk was  _ decent _ , to say the least. To poor Lelouch, it was absolute torture. 

 

What should have been a one hour walk quickly spiralled into three, as Lelouch collapsed into yet another rest by the side of the road. He fumbled for his water bottle and gulped the cool water down until the bottle was empty before licking his still-dry lips. Suzaku silently offered his own bottle, to which Lelouch smiled gratefully.

 

“So,” Suzaku prompted, “You’re not dead.”

 

“I am not.”

 

Suzaku rolled his eyes. “But then, if you’re not dead, why did you never write back? I was so worried-”

 

“Write back?” If Lelouch got any more shocks for the day he might have a heart attack. “Suzaku, I sent you a letter every day for  _ months _ , with no reply. Eventually, I thought  _ you’d _ died.” He took another sip of water. “Why don’t you start at the beginning?”

 

Throughout the journey back, Suzaku relayed his story to Lelouch, who drank it up like water, of which they had now run out. After Lelouch had been delivered back to Pendragon, Suzaku had waited every day for news on his friend Prince Lelouch. None came for months, and Suzaku, unsatisfied, lied about his age and enlisted in the Britannian Army to try and find Lelouch himself. Halfway through basic training, word was relayed that the Prince had died on his journey home. By that time, Suzaku was in too deep to quit, so he stuck it out and was eventually appointed to the Pendragon police force. “They wanted to stick me in the traffic police and forget about me, given my heritage,” Suzaku explained, smiling. “Trouble is, I was too good for that.” 

 

His proficiency with both martial arts and guns gave them no choice but to promote him to the regular force and eventually to the Infantry of the Royal Guard. “I was relieved,” he reflected, “Because what better place to find information on the death of Prince Lelouch than at the palace itself? But all I ever found is your grave.” Suzaku payed his respects every week, bringing fresh violets and filling his friend in on the goings-on of the world. “One time I ran into your sister the Princess Nunnally there--” 

 

Lelouch tripped. “Nunnally?”

 

Suzaku eyed Lelouch curiously. “Yeah, she’s fine. Sad that you’re, well, dead, but doing well. She and Princess Euphemia are apparently really close. Why?”

 

Lelouch shook his head. “Tell you later. So, you were at my grave?”

 

Suzaku nodded. “So, every week, I’d go visit, and every week, I’d wish to myself that I could just see you _ one last time _ . This is, honestly, the happiest day of my life.” A goofy smile took over his face before he continued on. “Anyways, today, one of the usual guards outside of the Aries Villa called in sick, so I was just filling in. What are the odds, huh?”

 

Lelouch smiled. “It must be fate, or something, that the day I break out is the day you’re there … how much longer until Pendragon?”

 

“At the rate we’re going, two hours.”

 

Lelouch groaned, and Suzaku laughed. 

 

Lelouch smirked. “Oh, and Suzaku? Do they charge money in Pendragon? I don’t have any.”

 

Now it was Lelouch’s turn to laugh as Suzaku went pale.

 

-

 

Eventually, they did make it, and immediately darted into the nearest restaurant. Suzaku ordered them a pizza and two waters, and they tucked themselves into a booth in the back. If their green-haired waitress noticed that there was anything odd about a Royal Guard in full regalia eating lunch in a tiny parlor in Pendragon, she didn’t say anything. They ate and rested, and Lelouch nearly fell asleep from comfort, had Suzaku not kicked him awake.

 

“Easy there, Sleeping Beauty,” he chided. “I didn’t bring you here just so you could fall asleep in a pizza parlor before even doing any shopping.”

 

Lelouch rolled his eyes but agreed, and they stepped back out into the daylight after settling their tab. “Okay, so!” Suzaku clapped his hands. “What’s first on the list?”

 

“Kidskin,” Lelouch decided.

 

Suzaku looked at him blankly. “Kidskin …?”

 

“Like, for gloves?” Lelouch supplied, and Suzaku nodded in understanding. 

 

“I know just the place.”

 

The shop they entered for the kidskin just so happened to sell the silk Lelouch was looking for as well. Suzaku winced as the price came up, but payed all the same. Lelouch would have to thank him later. 

 

The only things left were the coriander and ground cumin. Kanon would be bringing the rest so as not to arouse suspicion. 

 

“So, what’s all this for, anyways?” Suzaku questioned as Lelouch picked out the necessary spices. 

 

“I’m cooking Brother a special birthday dinner,” Lelouch explained, distracted. “I mean, he’s done so much for me, it’s the least I could do.”

 

Suzaku snorted. “Done so much for you. Like keeping you locked up?”

 

Lelouch looked at his friend in horror. “You don’t understand at all! Schneizel has just been looking out for me, is all. The terrorists who assassinated my mother are still out for me and Nunnally as well. They won’t rest until they kill us. That’s why I stay hidden.”

 

Suzaku put his hands up in surrender. “Okay, okay. I get it.”

 

Lelouch pursed his lips, but didn’t pursue it.

 

“So, uh, ready to check out?” Lelouch nodded, and Suzaku payed for the spices before they set out. “So, we still have a few hours of daylight left. Do you want to head back, or…?” Suzaku trailed off.

 

“I’d like to see the rest of Pendragon,” Lelouch announced, and Suzaku cracked a smile. 

 

“That would take days, Lelouch. How about, I’ll show you the important bits?” Lelouch acquiesced, and Suzaku grabbed hold of his wrist. “Follow me, then!”

 

“Wait, where-ah!” Lelouch’s question was cut off as Suzaku tugged him into the crowd. 

 

It took them a few minutes, but they reached their destination. At first, it just looked like a statue of a woman with her child, but then Lelouch recognized it. A chill settled in his stomach. “Suzaku, where are we?”

 

Suzaku stepped up to the statue of the woman and grasped her hand like he was shaking it. “This is the memorial for Marianne the Flash and her son, Prince Lelouch,” he explained. “They say if you shake her hand and pat his head, you’ll get good luck. That’s why they’re so shiny in some places, see?” He patted the boy statue on the head. “I guess this must be kind of weird for you, huh? Seeing a memorial for yourself?”

 

“‘Kind of weird’ doesn’t even begin to describe it,” Lelouch pronounced as he stared at the woman statue’s face. “You know something, Suzaku? I don’t even remember what she looked like, to be honest. This statue could be of someone else’s face and I wouldn’t know. All I remember is her clothes.”

 

“Yeah? Well, you were rather young and tiny at the time.” Suzaku took Lelouch’s hand. “Come on, there’s a few other things I want you to see.”

 

The other things turned out to be a chess parlor, in which won two games before he was dragged out by Suzaku; an arcade, in which Lelouch was stomped by Suzaku in a terrible game called Dance Dance Revolution; and the largest library Lelouch had ever seen. 

 

Lelouch picked half a dozen books and the two of them secluded themselves on the top floor. “So,” Suzaku whispered, “I told you my story, but what about yours?”

 

“Well,” Lelouch whispered back, “As you know, I returned to Pendragon after the war began. I found out upon my arrival that my father had not forgiven me, but had agreed to let Schneizel keep me as a compromise, since I meant so much to his favorite son. To save face, he pronounced me dead and I remained relieved of my title. To this day, I’m no longer Prince Lelouch, but just a servant.” Lelouch took a breath, then continued. “After I had all of this information thrust upon me, Schneizel took me to where I’d be staying: the Aries Villa. For the past seven years, I’ve served as his assistant, cooking him lunch and dinner, filing his papers, helping him with strategies, et cetera.”

 

“Wow,” Suzaku declared, still whispering, “That is depressing.”

 

“So was your story,” Lelouch retorted. “You go to visit your deceased friend’s grave every week.”

 

“Yeah,” Suzaku conceded, gazing out of the window. “Hey, it’s getting dark. Should we … wait!” he shouted, and was immediately shushed by three other library-goers. “At midnight tonight, they’ll launch fireworks in celebration of Prince Schneizel’s birthday,” he continued, whispering again. “Want to see them? I know the perfect place!”

 

Lelouch hesitated, but gave in. “Alright. Take me there, Suzaku.”

 

Suzaku grinned. “Of course, Your Highness.”

 

The perfect place turned out to be a small lake, shaded on one side by a few weeping willow trees. Suzaku knelt by the water and produced two candles, one purple and one white, and a lighter. “This is the Wishing Lake,” he said. “This is where we go to honor the dead. Graves are for grieving, but this is for celebration of their lives. You just carve your loved one’s name into a candle, light it, and float it out on the lake!” He held out the white candle. “Is there someone you’d like to remember, Lelouch?”

 

“My mother,” Lelouch replied, without a moment of hesitation. “Although, I’m not even sure how to spell her name, to be honest. I can’t find any records of her existance in the information Schneizel gives me …”

 

“I’m sure she’ll understand anyways,” Suzaku said, producing a thin knife. “Here.”

 

Lelouch accepted the candle and knife, and began to write his mother’s name. After a moment of silence, he spoke. “What about you?”

 

“What?”

 

“Who do you want to remember?”

 

Suzaku chuckled nervously. “Well, actually, I’d prepared this candle with your name on it, but seeing as you’re standing here in front of me, I guess I don’t need it anymore. You’re really the only one I need to remember, anymore. Well, besides a few friends and family members from Japan, but I feel like honoring them in a Britannian memorial would piss them off.”

 

Lelouch smiled. “Then, let’s do this.” He handed the white candle to Suzaku before picking up the purple one. He noticed his name on one side, and etched his name on the the opposite. “Now we can remember each other.”

 

“I’m pretty sure that’s not how that works,” Suzaku mock-protested, but lit the candles anyways and pushed them out. 

 

Just as he set them afloat, the first firework exploded in the sky. Lelouch’s hands flew to his ears as he grimaced in pain. The second one caused him to drop to his knees. 

 

“Lelouch? Lelouch!” Suzaku’s concerned cries cut through the pain. 

 

“Hurts,” he choked out. “Too loud.”

 

Suzaku removed Lelouch’s hands from his ears before replacing them with his own, squeezed tightly to Lelouch’s head to minimize sound. “Better?”

 

“What?” Lelouch asked.

 

Suzaku laughed. “Well, if you can’t hear me, that’s good, right?”

 

Lelouch couldn’t hear what Suzaku said, but gave a thumbs-up. 

 

It was at that moment that both boys realized that they were close. Like, really close. Only a few centimeters separated their faces, and each was hyper-aware of this fact.

 

“So, uh,” Suzaku started, voice raised, “The fireworks are beautiful, right?” 

 

“Beautiful,” Lelouch agreed, not looking at them at all. 

 

Who started moving in first remains unknown to this day. All anyone will tell you is that it was the perfect moment for a kiss, with the golden light of the fireworks and flames bathing their faces in a warm glow. 

 

Eventually, the fireworks show ended, and the two journeyed back to Pendragon. It was a long walk, given Lelouch’s tendency to fall asleep on his feet, but eventually they made it safe and sound. 

 

In the doorway to the Villa, Lelouch kissed Suzaku goodnight before skipping off to bed and falling asleep fully clothed.


	4. Part the Last

The ghosts must have sensed Lelouch’s overwhelming happiness oozing from his every pore, because they left him alone that night and he awoke ready for the day. He practically threw himself out of bed with a vigor unheard of for him, bathed quickly, and started immediately on preparing Schneizel’s birthday dinner.

 

Kanon must have brought over the groceries while Lelouch was gone yesterday, because the fridge was fully stocked with everything he’d need. The menu for the night included lemon-seasoned salmon, boiled beets, and a fruit salad of strawberries, raspberries, and blueberries, plus a special dessert. The food wasn’t hard to prepare, but it would take a long time to cook, so Lelouch put the beets on to boil and stuck the salmon in the oven before starting on Schneizel’s gifts.

 

Having nothing else to do, Lelouch had gotten quite good at sewing clothes, and Schneizel’s silk tunic was ready in a heartbeat. The gloves were more tricky, but Lelouch was confident he knew his brother’s hands well enough to estimate his size. He completed both gifts with minimal finger pricking and wrapped them both in gift bags before finishing the meal.

 

Lelouch had by no means rushed himself in the preparations, but he still had almost an hour before Schneizel would arrive for dinner at six, so he set about trying to provide a little ambiance with the time he had left. He rummaged around for some candles and, upon finding a dozen or so, lit them around the room before dimming the lights. He crept up into the attic and found the old gramophone given to him by Schneizel a few years ago before setting it up in the dining room and setting a few of Schneizel’s records near it. A little music would be nice.

 

He spread an immaculate white tablecloth over the table and set the table with his nicest dishes, the ones he reserved for special occasions. The painstakingly-polished silverware gleamed against the impeccable linens as the clock ticked nearer to six.

 

Precisely as the old grandfather clock in the foyer struck six, there was a knock at the door. Lelouch flew to the door and flung it open, smile wide on his face. “Brother!” He threw his arms around Schneizel’s torso in a great bear hug. “Happy birthday!”

 

Schneizel gingerly returned the hug. “Thank you for the warm welcome, Lelouch. May I come in, or is this special dinner for me to be served in your foyer?”

 

Lelouch blushed with embarrassment, but he knew Schneizel was only teasing. “Right, yes. Of course. This way.” Lelouch seated Schneizel at the table and took his coat before setting a record to play on the gramophone. As the first song began to play, Lelouch tipped some wine into Schneizel’s glass.

 

Schneizel twirled his glass delicately as Lelouch served the food. “Fugees? An interesting choice, Lelouch.”

 

“It’s one of the albums you left here,” Lelouch explained, finally taking a seat at the table. “I figured that if you bought it in the first place, it can’t be all that bad.” He raised his own glass. “Your taste is impeccable, after all.”

 

Schneizel clinked his glass against Lelouch’s before taking a sip. “You’re quite right, darling brother,” he agreed. He hummed a few notes of the tune before joining the singer, “ _Gonna find you and take it slowly. Ready or not, here I come, you can't hide._ ”

 

“Since you know the words and are singing along, I’m assuming I made a good choice?” Lelouch questioned as he cut into his salmon.

 

“Correct,” Schneizel confirmed as he sliced into his beets. The juice, red as blood, oozed out onto the plate. He brought a bite to his mouth. “I must say, Lelouch, this is quite delectable.” He smiled warmly. “Thank you.”

 

Lelouch blushed again, unused to such praise. “It was nothing, Brother. I just wanted to do something nice for your birthday. After all, you’ve kept me safe and sound for seven years. It would be rude not to show my gratitude.”

 

“Then,” Schneizel lifted his wineglass again, “Let me propose a toast.”

 

Lelouch lifted his own. “To what?”

 

“To your health and safety for seven more years,” Schneizel declared, and Lelouch tapped his own glass against Schneizel’s before downing the contents.

 

The rest of the meal passed in a similar fashion, with light banter passing between the two easy as air. Schneizel seemed so at ease that Lelouch felt he had finally proved his worth. Maybe next time he asked for a favor such as going out to Pendragon, Schneizel wouldn’t be so loathe to agree?

 

Schneizel cleared his plate and patted his mouth with his napkin. “That was delicious, Lelouch. Thank you for the wonderful meal.”

 

Lelouch grinned. “Ready for presents?” At Schneizel’s nod, he placed the two gift bags on the table.

 

Schneizel pulled the tissue out of the first one, and smiled. “This purple will be a wonderful color on me, I think. Thank you, Lelouch.” When he unwrapped the gloves, he wasted no time before slipping them on. He hummed in contentment. “They fit, well, like a glove. Well done.” He grasped Lelouch’s hand in his own. “Thank you for such a wonderful evening.”

 

Lelouch stood up. “Oh, it’s not over yet! We haven’t even had dessert yet!” He moved past Schneizel to get to the kitchen.

 

Schneizel caught his wrist. “Stay, please.”

 

“But, the dessert-”

 

“It can wait, Lelouch. There’s something we must discuss first.”

 

“But, Brother, it’s red velvet cake, your favorite. And I worked so hard--”

 

“I said to sit down.” Schneizel’s voice was firm, and Lelouch gulped as he scurried back to his chair. Distantly, he noticed that the song had changed. _Strumming my pain with his fingers, singing my life with his words. Killing me softly with his song._ “Now, Kanon?” Schneizel called, raising his voice.

 

A muffled “Yes, Your Highness?” sounded from the outside.

 

“Kanon, would you bring in the guest of honor?”

 

“Guest of honor?” Lelouch repeated, puzzled. “But, Brother, you’re the …” he trailed off as the door opened to reveal Kanon leading in a familiar face, handcuffed and bruised. “Suzaku!”

 

Lelouch jerked upright and tried to run to Suzaku, but Schneizel was faster. He caught Lelouch in an embrace and brought a hand to caress his brother’s cheek. “Lelouch, do you have any idea how worried I was when Kanon came to drop off your groceries yesterday and you weren’t here?”

 

Lelouch fidgeted. Busted. He stood awkwardly in Schneizel’s embrace as his brother continued.

 

“I worked so hard to protect you, Lelouch,” Schneizel sighed, “And you went and threw it all away for an afternoon of pleasure and teenage rebellion. You’ve undone countless hours of work in just a day, and foiled my best laid plans. If it were anyone else on the receiving end of all these headaches, I’d be quite impressed. But, as it stands, I’m just disappointed. After all,” he added, clasping Lelouch’s trembling hands in his own, “You swore you’d never disobey me, didn’t you?”

 

“Well, yes, but--” Lelouch turned his gaze to Suzaku, “What have you done to Suzaku? Why is he in handcuffs?”

 

“Ah, yes.” Schneizel smirked. “Mr. Kururugi here is guilty of treason. As such, I sentence him to death.”

 

“What?” Lelouch tried to tear himself away from Schneizel, but the older boy’s grip was too strong. “Brother, no!”

 

Schneizel ignored his desperate pleas. “Kanon, if you would.”

 

Kanon nodded, and produced his handgun. Lelouch closed his eyes as it was brought to rest against Suzaku’s temple.

 

“Any last words, Mr. Kururugi?” Schneizel drawled.

 

“Brother, please,” Lelouch begged, but Schneizel’s grip on his wrists only tightened to a bone-crushing degree.

 

“Lelouch,” Suzaku started, voice trembling, “My only wish was to see you one last time. I guess I got my wish, huh?” He bit back a sob. “Funny how life works out.”

 

The gun fired. Lelouch screamed.

 

Finally, Schneizel released his death grip on Lelouch, and he ran to Suzaku’s side. He cradled the lifeless corpse in his arms, and wept. Then, he turned his angry eyes to Schneizel. “How could you do this?” He wiped his nose on his sleeve. “He didn’t do anything _wrong_!”

 

“But he did, Lelouch,” Schneizel explained calmly. “His orders were explicitly clear: Let no one but me and my immediate company in or out of this Villa. He is guilty of high treason to the Crown, and could not be allowed to live.”

 

Such an explanation did nothing to stem the flow of tears from Lelouch’s eyes. He clutched Suzaku’s body tighter. “You … you monster! You absolute _monster_!”

 

Schneizel knelt down next to Lelouch and placed a hand on his shoulder. “You’re as much at fault as I am, Lelouch. You’re practically the one who pulled the trigger.”

 

Lelouch dropped the corpse in favor of pressing his bloody hands over his ears. “Stop it. You’re wrong.”

 

“But I’m not,” Schneizel countered. “You swore you wouldn’t disobey me, but you broke your promise.”

 

“Stop it!”

 

“And, to make matters worse,” Schneizel proceeded, “You roped poor Mr. Kururugi into all this, and made him culpable, too.”

 

“Stop it!” Lelouch shouted. “I’m not like you! I’m not a monster like you!”

 

“Accept your guilt, Lelouch. Accept your role in your friend’s death.”

 

“But I-I didn’t mean to!” Lelouch wailed. “I didn’t want this! It wasn’t supposed to end like this!” He turned and collapsed into Schneizel’s chest. “He wasn’t supposed to die!”

 

Lelouch’s hands smeared blood all over Schneizel’s coat as he gripped the fabric. Schneizel stroked his hair slowly. “Had you only listened to me, Lelouch, this wouldn’t have happened. I know what’s best for you, while you are still blinded by youthful ignorance. Accept that.”

 

Lelouch exhaled deeply, the last of his cries fading away. “... I’m sorry, Schneizel.”

 

Schneizel wrapped his arms around his crying brother. “I forgive you, Lelouch, not because you deserve it, but because you’re my favorite.” He pressed a kiss to Lelouch’s forehead. “You’re mine, you know that?”

 

Lelouch nodded weakly. “Yes, Brother. I know.”

 

“What do you know?”

 

“I know that I’m yours.”

 

Schneizel squeezed Lelouch tighter. Kanon collected the corpse and excused himself. “That’s right, Lelouch. You are mine, and I am yours. I’ll keep you safe forever, okay? All you have to do is listen to me and obey.”

 

Lelouch nodded again, exhausted. “Okay.”

 

Schneizel grinned. “I’m glad. Let’s get you to bed now, alright? You’ve had quite a day.”

 

He carried Lelouch to his bed and removed his bloodied clothing before tucking him into bed. “Sleep well, darling brother,” he cooed from the doorway.

 

The nightmares returned that night, more furious than ever. Lelouch was sure he’d never sleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> Sorry?
> 
> You can yell and curse at me in the comments or at senpai-san.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned!


End file.
